<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>she's the giggle at a funeral by TheRedshirtWhoLived</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29044650">she's the giggle at a funeral</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedshirtWhoLived/pseuds/TheRedshirtWhoLived'>TheRedshirtWhoLived</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Ballroom Dancing, Banter, Companionable Snark, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lingerie, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Party, Praise Kink, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, teasing in public</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:00:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,804</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29044650</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedshirtWhoLived/pseuds/TheRedshirtWhoLived</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Saewynn and Aymeric have to go to yet another immensely boring Ishgardian party for political reasons. Saewynn comes up with a few ideas to liven things up.</p><p>(or, Saewynn and Aymeric are Both Gremlins)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aymeric de Borel/Warrior of Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>she's the giggle at a funeral</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! This is my first explicit work for these particular characters, and I hope you enjoy it. I'd like to thank Hawk, Bex, Blue, Ginger, Lumi, Quinn, and all my lovely friends in the bookclub for inspiring and encouraging me. You guys are the best friends a writer could ask for.</p><p>Please let me know what you think in the comments!</p><p>(Title is from Take Me to Church by Hozier, because that song is (a) awesome and (b) gives me major Aymeric/Saewynn feels.)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So…remind me why we have to go to Lord Whatshisface’s party again?” Lounging on the bed, Saewynn swung her legs back and forth as she watched Aymeric fasten the many buttons on his midnight blue jacket. </p><p>Aymeric looked over without pausing the motion of his hands. “We’re going to <i>Comte Ermenion de Dzemael’s</i> party because the bowyer’s shop he runs is the best in Ishgard and the Ala Mhigan resistance desperately needs good bows.”</p><p>Saewynn sighed. Much as she hated to admit it, “supplying the Ala Mhigan resistance” was a <i>pretty</i> good reason for her to voluntarily spend time with people who saw her as an Echo removed from a petty thief. “At least they’re serving tiny little cakes,” she replied. The only thing she actually <i>liked</i> about these parties was the food.</p><p>Aymeric snickered. “Fury forbid you miss out on tiny little cakes.” </p><p>Saewynn pointed a spare hairpin at him and raised an equally sharp brow. “Says Ser Cannot Live Without Birch Syrup.” Aymeric laughed, accepting the jab. Once again, Saewynn couldn’t help but thrill at the strong arch of his cheekbones, the faint twist of fond exasperation in his mouth. This wonderful, wonderful man was <i>hers</i>, and that made her the luckiest woman on Eorzea. She sighed again, this time with joy, and flopped back against the mattress. “Besides, I don’t think any amount of tiny little cakes is going to keep this party from being duller than watching grass grow.” </p><p>Aymeric shrugged. “You could always do as some of the older ladies do and viciously critique the guests’ attire.”</p><p>Saewynn chuckled low in her throat. “Mm, I have a better idea.”</p><p>Aymeric turned to face her fully, one brow quirked. “Tell me, my love, will this be one of those ideas that ends in someone’s smallclothes being strung up in the middle of the Firmament?”</p><p>“That was <i>one time!</i>” she yelped. “And he had it coming.” Aymeric just gave her one of his <i>looks</i>, the one that said she wasn’t being all that reassuring. “I swear on my honor as a thief that this idea’s not going to end with paperwork.”</p><p>He let out one of those giggles she loved so much. “I shall hold you to that, Wynn.” A light flush bloomed over her cheeks at the little nickname. Only four people had ever called her that: her parents, her sister Maeve, and now Aymeric, the love of her life. “What, pray tell, is this idea of yours?”</p><p>Saewynn grinned mischievously. “Well, in addition to all the arse-kissing I have to do as a Warrior of Light, I was thinking I could spend the evening trying to drive you out of your mind with wanting me. If I can break that perfect Lord Speaker’s façade of yours before the night is done and get you to leave early or fuck me in a linen closet or something of that nature, then I win.”</p><p>A lazy sort of interest sparked in Aymeric’s eyes. “If it’s to be a game, then, then there must be a way for me to win, as well as spoils of some sort for the victor.”</p><p>Saewynn laughed and pointed at Aymeric. “I was getting to that! If you manage to hold out under my <i>expert attentions</i>,” she said with an exaggerated waggle of her eyebrows that made Aymeric stifle a laugh, “then when we get home, I do whatever you want for the rest of the night.”</p><p>Aymeric’s lips curved into an anticipatory smile as her words fanned the spark of interest within him to a steady flame. “<i>Whatever</i> I want?”</p><p>Saewynn met him with an equally mischievous grin. “<i>Whatever</i> you want,” she purred.</p><p>Aymeric’s gaze burned into her. “Then in that case, I accept your challenge,” he murmured in that low, compelling voice that never failed to turn Saewynn’s legs to jelly.</p><p>Saewynn, however, was not about to let eight words undo her this early into her little game, regardless of how much she wanted to fuck the person saying them until neither of them could walk. She stood up and sauntered over to her desk, grabbing her daggers before turning back to face Aymeric. “Well, then, you won’t mind if I do <i>this</i>,” she cooed. </p><p>Without giving Aymeric time to respond, Saewynn hiked up the long silk skirts of her royal blue gown. Aymeric let out a gasp at the sight of her lithe, well-muscled leg, even (or perhaps especially) covered as it was in midnight blue thigh-high stockings with intricate lace waves and dragons along the tops. Matching garters hooked into the top of her stockings and disappeared up beneath her skirts. </p><p>Then, Aymeric’s gasp turned into a choking noise as she slid her daggers into a scabbard and strapped them around her thigh. When she buckled a brace of throwing knives around her calf, the sound he made could only be described as a <i>whine</i>. </p><p>“You-you-“ He swallowed hard, bringing himself under control. “That’s, ah, an <i>interesting</i> way to carry your daggers.”</p><p>Saewynn grinned as she turned to face him. “Well, it’s not as if I can hide them in my bodice, not in this dress.” As she spoke, she gestured at her bodice, and Aymeric’s eyes followed her gesture to land on its swooping neckline. Saewynn couldn’t hold back her giggle as Aymeric’s ears went scarlet when he realized she’d gotten him to stare at her tits.  </p><p>“<i>Minx</i>,” he growled. “Let us be off before I decide that it might be better to skip the party altogether.” He turned on his heel and walked out, Saewynn’s victorious cackle floating through the air behind him.</p>
<hr/><p>The one thing Saewynn actually liked about these parties was the food. So it required no acting whatsoever for her to sip at a spoonful of bouillabaisse and let out an ecstatic moan.  </p><p>Across the table, Aymeric’s eyes widened, and he gulped down his own mouthful of soup. He broke into a fit of coughing as the hot liquid seared down his throat, hurriedly grabbing at his goblet of pineapple juice and gulping it down. The man next to him, a stringy Elezen with a receding hairline and truly unfortunate puce jacket whose name Saewynn had probably known once but since forgotten, turned to Aymeric. “I say, Lord Speaker, are you all right?” </p><p>“Fine,” spluttered Aymeric. “Just- something went down the wrong pipe. I am quite well, thank you.” The whole time, his eyes blazed blue fire at her in what would it have been a glare had it not been for the barely contained desire swimming beneath the surface. Saewynn hid her smile behind her own goblet. Then, she looked him dead in the eye and <i>winked</i>. </p><p>“Are you enjoying your soup, <i>Mistress</i> Rivers?” Comte Ermenion’s biting voice – and the scornful emphasis on the title he addressed her with – snapped Saewynn out of her reverie. She set down her spoon with a <i>clink</i> that echoed through the tense silence before she turned to face her ungracious host with a knife-sharp smile. Uneasy murmurs rippled across the table. The Comte’s choice of titles may have <i>technically</i> been correct, but as her host and given her accomplishments, it was still terrifically rude for him not to refer to her as Lady Rivers. </p><p>Aymeric, however, was anything but uneasy. Out of the corner of her eye, Saewynn noticed him set down his fork before relaxing into his seat with an eager grin. </p><p><i>Twelve</i>, but she loved this man.</p><p>Saewynn’s smile didn’t waver one bit. “Why yes, it’s just like I remember from home!” Comte Emenion’s eyes widened, and Saewynn pressed her attack. “Did you not think fish stews existed in Limsa? My homeland is a <i>thalassocracy</i>, my dear <i>Ser</i>. Why, if I didn’t know better, I would say your cook had gotten the recipe from my dear mother, Twelve rest her soul!”</p><p>Comte Ermenion’s face turned several shades of red, then purple, then green before finally settling on a washed-out oatmeal sort of color. Saewynn turned back to her meal, but Aymeric’s expression startled her. His quiet smile burst with love and pride, and the fluttering feeling in her heart was better than her mother’s fish stew.</p>
<hr/><p>As Comte Ermenion rose to lead his guest into the ballroom after everyone had finished the main course, Saewynn was practically vibrating with glee. She had kept teasing Aymeric all through dinner.  He had kept up appearances as only a politician could, conversing easily with the other guests even as she let slip innuendos that would have made his ears go scarlet had they been alone. </p><p>However, Saewynn had been Aymeric’s lover for the better part of a year, and she knew she was getting to him. When she had twirled her fork between dexterous fingers in an unspoken reminder of just how her hand felt on his cock, his hand had tightened around his wineglass until his knuckles went white. And when she’d commented on how creamy and rich the béchamel sauce was, his voice had dropped ever so slightly towards the registers he usually reserved for groaning her name in the throes of passion.</p><p>Aymeric’s hand burned as it landed on her shoulder, and Saewynn fought to conceal her reaction-this game was getting to her more than she had expected! Aymeric’s lips quirked in a barely-there smirk, and Saewynn knew that he’d noticed his effect on her. “Would you allow me to escort you to the ballroom, my lady?” he asked</p><p>Saewynn’s eyes widened at the form of address-he only ever called her “my lady” during sex, and the way his lips shaped the syllables of the seemingly innocent title whipped the want simmering within her into a frenzy. She smiled wolfishly at him. He wanted to play? All right, then. The night was still young. Aymeric wasn’t going to know what hit him. </p><p>Saewynn rose smoothly, taking Aymeric’s arm. “Why of course,” she purred. “Though I do hope that is not the only setting where we will dance tonight.”</p><p>The muscles in his forearm flexed under her hand as he clenched his fist at her words. “You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?” he whispered.</p><p>Saewynn smiled innocently. “I’m <i>sure</i> that I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Then, they stepped into the ballroom.</p><p>Unfortunately, Saewynn and Aymeric had to separate for the first few dances. The night opened with a quick reel where the dancers swapped partners every few steps, and then a friend of Aymeric’s from the House of Lords asked to dance with him and discuss some trade agreement Saewynn didn’t understand. For her part, Saewynn found herself suffering through an awkward pavane with Comte Ermenion. He was far too aggressive for her liking, yanking her about the dance floor rather than trusting in her knowledge of the dance. Saewynn was only too happy to repay him with a few well-timed steps on his feet.</p><p>Then, the band struck up a new song, and Comte Ermenion groaned. “<i>Damn</i> that sister of mine…” he muttered.</p><p>“What?” Saewynn asked. </p><p>“I told her not to ask the musicians to play the volta! This is a serious occasion, not another excuse for her to paw at that lover of hers right in front of me…” While he grumbled, Saewynn scurried over to Aymeric, struggling to contain her excitement. </p><p>“Might I have this dance?” she asked. His lips parted slightly, and the flush of exertion dusting his cheekbones deepened. Then, he recovered and extended his hand. She took it, and he pulled her to his side.</p><p>“You didn’t plan this, did you?” Aymeric asked as they began to sashay in a semi-circle. Saewynn took the chance to admire the sinuous flex of his muscles under his breeches before answering. </p><p>“No, this wasn’t me,” she answered as they jumped to face each other. “Apparently, the comte’s sister has taken a lover and had the same idea we did.” </p><p>Aymeric moved his arms around her, and Saewynn’s world narrowed to that simple touch. Muscle memory must have carried her through the next few steps, because her mind was otherwise occupied. Saewynn could not escape the dizzying feel of his hands, twin flames radiating heat even through the layers of her corset and gown. When he released her for the next portion of the dance, she stumbled at the absence. Judging by the slight lift of the corner of his mouth, he had also noticed. As they promenaded around in another semicircle, Saewynn scrambled to think of a riposte. Inspiration struck as Aymeric whirled her back into his arms.</p><p>“By the way,” Saewynn whispered as he lifted her and her mouth passed his ear, “the corset and smalls match the stockings.”</p><p>Her ankles yelped in protest as Aymeric set her down a little harder than he had intended, but the way his pupils widened to almost completely obscure the dazzling blue of his eyes made the small pain worth it.</p>
<hr/><p>Eventually, the dancing wound down, and Comte Ermenion led his guests into a room full of small tables and a long table creaking under the weight of its delicious contents. Saewynn couldn’t hold back her excited squeal as she scurried over to begin loading her plate. There was just <i>so much</i>: tartlets with strawberries peeking over their golden puff pastry collars, glasses with airy meringues floating in a sea of buttery <i>crème Coerthas</i> crowned in a web of caramel, shortbread topped with orange ganache, caramel, and dark chocolate, and more tiny little cakes then Saewynn could ever eat. Saewynn filled her plate with a little of everything and then staked out a table.</p><p>Aymeric joined her a few moments later, swiping a cookie off her plate as he sat down. “You were looking forward to this part, weren’t you?” he chuckled.</p><p>Saewynn would have answered in the affirmative, but her mouth was already full of chocolate-orange madeleine. “And you <i>weren’t?</i>” she asked after she’d swallowed. </p><p>Aymeric ducked his head with a smile. “It is true, between the two of us we could probably keep all the pastry chefs in Ishgard in business.”</p><p>Saewynn threw her head back and laughed. A couple of the other guests shot her dirty looks at the volume, but Saewynn ignored them. Ishgardian etiquette may have advised ladies against laughing too loudly. Saewynn would never mute herself to meet the expectations of others. She selected her next pastry, a lemon meringue tartlet covered with a swirl of whipped cream, and popped it into her mouth before turning back to Aymeric.</p><p>He stiffened ever so slightly as he saw her face. “Ah, Saewynn, love, you’ve got some whipped cream right…” He gestured vaguely at her face.</p><p>Saewynn’s smile widened to couerl-like proportions. “Oh, I know,” she said, satisfaction oozing into her tone. Then, in one achingly slow movement, she licked her lips, drawing the whipped cream on her upper lip into her mouth. She closed her eyes as she swallowed, letting out a throaty moan just to twist the proverbial knife.</p><p>When she opened her eyes, Aymeric was utterly transfixed. His hand had stopped midway between his mouth and his plate, and he’d slouched a little in his seat. Saewynn decided that now was the <i>perfect</i> time to discover the reason behind his change in posture. </p><p>Her fork clattered to the marble floor, and before Aymeric could get it for her, she’d already ducked underneath the tablecloth. Saewynn couldn’t see very well under the table, but enough light filtered through the linen covering to illuminate the sizable bulge in Aymeric’s trousers. “Ah, where’d it go…” she murmured. Her hands cast about under the table. Well, one hand did. Her other hand flew to Aymeric’s inner thigh, fingers dancing feather-light touches ever closer to his groin. If his hands had been warm during the dance, then here and now, he was positively scalding. His thigh jumped under her touch, and when her pinky finger grazed over his clothed cock, her lover let out a little squeak. </p><p>“I’m-<i>ah!</i>- I am fairly certain that’s not where your fork went, my love!” he ground out. </p><p>Saewynn ignored him as the fingers of her other hand closed around the stem of her fallen fork. “Found it!” she chirped. But before she surfaced from beneath the tablecloth, she brushed a feather-light kiss over his erection. </p><p>Aymeric only managed to cover his stuttered curse by shoving a mouthful of cake into his mouth.</p>
<hr/><p>When they arrived back at Borel Manor, Aymeric shed his coat and boots, then flopped into an armchair. His mouth worked soundlessly for several seconds before he let out a hoarse, shaky laugh. “<i>Fury</i>, woman. You…you…” he rasped.</p><p>Saewynn leaned against the wall opposite him, smiling smugly. “Me what?”</p><p>Aymeric raised his gaze to meet hers, and Saewynn could not stop the shiver that ran through her at the sheer hunger in his eyes. “You, Saewynn Rivers, are utterly <i>intoxicating</i>. It was all I could do not to take you right there, in front of the comte and all his guests.”</p><p>Saewynn shrugged, trying to maintain her air of nonchalance. “But you didn’t.”</p><p>A couerl-like smile crept over Aymeric’s face, and he stood up and prowled towards her. “But I didn’t,” he agreed. “I believe that makes me the victor of our little game, does it not?”</p><p>“It does,” she replied. Some rational part of her brain congratulated her on the steadiness of her voice, even as the desire in Aymeric’s every movement turned her knees to water. “What are you going to do with your victory?”</p><p>Aymeric came to a stop mere ilms from her, placing a hand on the wall above her head and looming over her. “Well,” he whispered, the warmth of his breath cascading over her skin, “I could repay your treatment of me.”</p><p>Saewynn gulped. “I’m fucked, aren’t I?” she asked.</p><p>Aymeric laughed, dark and knowing. He pressed a soft, barely-there kiss to the tip of her nose before resting his forehead against hers and meeting her gaze. “Not yet,” he breathed. Then, he cupped her cheek in one large hand and kissed her. Saewynn melted against him, lips parting in a little sigh as his other hand fell to the small of her back, anchoring her against him. Aymeric wasted no time in sliding his tongue into her mouth, letting it dance against hers for a few moments before pulling it away and then thrusting it back inside to tease her all over again. When he broke the kiss, Saewynn rose onto the balls of her feet, chasing his lips with a low whine. </p><p>Aymeric made a low, pleased noise at her response. “Would you care to adjourn to our bedroom, my lady? Before I decide to fuck you in front of the fireplace.” Saewynn didn’t respond, only ducked under his arm and scurried off to their room, taking out the pins holding her brown hair in its elaborate updo as she went. </p><p>Aymeric caught up to her easily, snickering as he watched her fumble. “You’re certainly impatient, my love. Where’s the teasing vixen who danced with me at the party?” </p><p>Saewynn bit back a curse as a pin yanked on a lock of hair. “She’s currently taking a nap because this stupid hairdo makes her scalp itch!” she snarled. Aymeric laughed again and stepped closer, helping her pull the remaining pins out and rubbing at her scalp. Saewynn sighed in relief and leaned into his touch. He indulged her with a few more scritches before taking her hand and resuming the walk to the bedroom. </p><p>She tried to turn to him and pull him into a kiss the minute the bedroom door clicked shut, but Aymeric held her fast with a hand on her shoulder and a kiss placed behind her ear. “Here, allow me to help you out of this gown,” he whispered.</p><p>Saewynn pulled her hair over her shoulder, baring her neck for his kisses and giving him access to the hidden eye hooks holding her dress closed. “You just want to see the corset,” she giggled.</p><p>Aymeric smiled against her neck as he teased the clasps open. “I do want to see the corset, and all the rest of your lovely skin with it,” he replied. As he worked, he kissed down her neck, licking and nipping. When he reached the join of her neck and shoulder, he bit down hard, startling a yelp from her that turned into a whine when he turned his bite into a sucking kiss. Saewynn tried to arch back against Aymeric, but those infuriating hands held her in place. “I thought you wanted out of this dress, Saewynn?” he laughed.</p><p>Saewynn rolled her eyes. “Would you just- ah!” Aymeric had reached around to cup a breast, and even through her gown and corset, his touch made her jump. Aymeric opened the last clasp holding her gown shut, and the dress slithered to the floor in a heap of blue silk.</p><p>“Turn. Around,” he ordered in his best Lord Commander’s voice. Saewynn knew that she would <i>never</i> be able to hear him command troops on the battlefield without getting at least a little hot and bothered. </p><p>She obliged him, turning to reveal everything the dress had concealed. Aymeric had taken off his socks the minute they had set foot on the warm carpeting of their bedroom, and his hands stopped working at the buttons of his shirt as he got a good look at her. Saewynn had not been lying when she had said that her corset and smalls matched her stockings. The corset was blue silk with black lace patterns of waves and dragons. A blue garter belt held up her stockings and drew attention to the flare of her hips. Her smalls only just toed the line between comfortable and barely-there, and they were thin enough to rip off. She placed one hand on her hip and struck a pose, looking at Aymeric through her lashes. “What do you think?” she whispered.</p><p>Her question shook Aymeric from his stupor. Before Saewynn could blink, Aymeric had ripped off his shirt and tackled her to the bed, kissing her furiously. “I <i>think</i>,” growled Aymeric, “that had I known you were wearing this under your gown, we would not have left this bed. Now. Turn over.” </p><p>Saewynn rolled onto her stomach, and Aymeric swung a leg over hers to straddle her waist and grind his erection into her arse. “Halone, but you’re beautiful like this,” he purred. “A Warrior of Light, a whirlwind of steel and shadow on the battlefield, and you chose to let me have you under me like this, ready to do whatever I ask of you. You do not even know what I wish of this night, and you still put yourself into my hands…Rest assured, my love, you will be very well pleased this night. I only ask that you do not stay your tongue, for I would have the very stars know that you have chosen me.” </p><p>He pressed his lips to the nape of her neck, then trailed kisses of fire down her back as he coaxed the laces of her corset open to reveal the toned, scarred expanse of her back. As he uncovered the faded white lines of her wounds, he acknowledged them with whisper-soft kisses and touches. The gesture both melted Saewynn’s heart and made her core tighten with impatience. “<i>Aymeric…</i>” she groaned.</p><p>“What?” he chuckled against her back. “I am merely showing you the reverence you are due, my dearest one. Lift up for me?” Saewynn complied, and he slid the corset out from under her and tossed it aside. She moved to unhook the garters and roll down her stockings, but Aymeric stopped her. "I want to fuck you while you're wearing those," he purred.</p><p>Aymeric coaxed her to roll over, and Saewynn happily complied. She could not stop the grin that spread across her face at the sight of him. Aymeric was beautiful like this, with his ink-dark hair hanging in his face, his full lips reddened from her kisses, and love glowing in his eyes. “Hi,” she whispered.</p><p>“Hi,” he replied. She tugged him down for a soft kiss. For a moment their game was forgotten and they were just two lovers, basking in each other’s presence. Then he reached down to sling one of her legs around his waist and roll his hips into her and with a breathy gasp from Saewynn, the storm of lust between them roared back to life. </p><p>Aymeric was just as leisurely in his treatment of her front as he had been in lavishing his affections upon her back. His mouth inched down her chest, drawing ever closer to a taut nipple, but much to Saewynn’s frustration, he didn’t kiss where she most wanted him. “<i>Please</i>, Aymeric…” she moaned.</p><p>He smiled before nipping at the underside of her breast. “Close, but not precisely what I wish to hear from your sweet lips,” he said. </p><p>“What- <i>gods yes</i>- what do you mean?”</p><p>He raised his head to meet her gaze with a knowing smirk. “You are not the only one who can draw things out, my lady. I would have you beg me to tease and torment you, and then I would have you beg me to bring you to satisfaction.”</p><p>Saewynn’s head flopped back against the pillows with a breathless little laugh. “You want me to beg you to make me beg? Is that it, Aymeric?”</p><p>He tweaked her nipple briefly, reveling in the squeak it prompted from her. “That is but the beginning of what I desire of you, Saewynn Rivers. Do not think that you can simply ask for your pleasure tonight, either. You will come on my terms, or you will not come at all. Is that understood?” </p><p>Saewynn bucked up against him and tangled her hands in his hair in a vain attempt to provoke him to movement. “<i>Yes</i>, Aymeric, I understand. Now will you please make me beg?” </p><p>Aymeric smiled at her desperation. “You know what to say if you wish to stop, Saewynn?” he asked. </p><p>“Yes, yes,” she babbled, “my safeword is turtle, now will you please just fucking tease me already <i>oh Twelve please do that again</i>…”  </p><p>Aymeric looked up from where he’d sucked her nipple between his lips. “You’re far too coherent for my liking, dear heart. No matter. The night is young.” Then, he took her nipple back in his mouth as he slid one hand into her smalls. Saewynn practically shrieked at the touch, and Aymeric let out a pleased rumble as he felt her silken warmth against his fingers. “I’ve barely touched you, and you’re already so <i>wet</i> for me. So <i>needy</i>.” </p><p>One of her hands shot down to scrabble at Aymeric’s wrist. “Yes, Aymeric,” she whimpered, “need you so much…” </p><p>He swiped a work-roughened thumb over her pearl, and Saewynn keened and writhed. The whole time, Aymeric’s mouth worked at her breasts, kissing and nipping and sucking. “Do you have any idea how much I yearned for you tonight?” he asked, almost rhetorically. She only let out a whine, and he grinned. “No smart remarks for me, my love? I thought being a Warrior of Light would have given you more stamina than this.”</p><p>“I’ll – <i>shit!</i> – show you stamin<i>oooh yesss just like that</i>…” Saewynn’s already-jumbled words trailed off into a garbled little squeal at one particularly clever stroke. Her thighs and abdomen jumped and trembled at Aymeric’s touch. Already, Saewynn could feel her orgasm rising, bubbling beneath the surface. “Fuck, Aymeric, ‘m so close…” she gasped.</p><p>Aymeric merely pulled his hand from her smalls, leaving Saewynn panting and frustrated beneath him. She raised her hips, seeking to grind herself to completion on his thigh or abdomen, but he swayed away from her, denying her the friction she sought. Her orgasm receded, and she sagged into the pillows with a frustrated groan. Aymeric sat back and licked her wetness off his fingers, groaning at the taste of her.</p><p>“I was about to come, Aymeric!” she complained.</p><p>Aymeric was unmoved, gracing her with a benevolent smile. “I know, Saewynn. Did I not say that you would come on my terms or not at all? I do not wish for you to reach your pleasure yet.” He swooped down and slanted his lips over hers, thrusting his tongue in and out of her mouth in a pale imitation of what they both wanted. Saewynn moaned into the kiss, and he bucked his hips against her. She tried to throw her arms around his shoulders to scratch at his back, but Aymeric anticipated her movement and pinned her wrists above her head with one large hand. “Patience, dear heart,” he whispered. “Trust me, you will be satisfied ere the night ends.”</p><p>Saewynn smiled up at Aymeric. “I trust you, my love,” she breathed. “Now just…please, take me apart.”</p><p>Aymeric kissed her, achingly soft and slow. “As you wish,” he murmured. His other hand returned to the apex of her thighs, toying with the band of her smalls. Wordlessly, Saewynn lifted her hips, and he slid the lacy garment down over her thighs, tossing it over his shoulder as they left her frame. Aymeric smiled fondly as he looked down at her, naked save for her stockings, garters, and garter belt. “I love you,” he said. </p><p>Saewynn could only smile back. “I love you too,” she replied. She ran one foot over the back of his leg, startling Aymeric into motion. Aymeric’s hand returned to her sex, and she eagerly spread her legs to give him room to work. He stroked a calloused fingertip around her pearl once, twice, thrice before sliding that long, perfect finger inside her. They both let out groans at the feeling.</p><p>“You’re so <i>tight</i>,” Aymeric whispered in a wonder-hushed voice. “Like a silken fist, and that’s just around my finger. Fuck, I can’t wait to feel you around my cock…” As Aymeric swore, desire lanced through her, and she clenched around his finger. Aymeric laughed breathlessly. “Liked that, did you? Do you enjoy when I tell you how much I want you, how I’m going to fuck you?” </p><p>Saewynn writhed on his hand, mindlessly seeking friction. “Yes, Aymeric,” she sobbed, “<i>please</i>, please fuck me…” Aymeric laughed again and brought his thumb up to brush over her clit, not breaking eye contact for a moment. Saewynn stared into those dizzying blue eyes of his, transfixed between his gaze and his hand. Then, he lowered the hand keeping her wrists in place to her breast, weighing and caressing it. Saewynn arched to press her breast into his hand, but she kept her wrists above her head, clawing at the pillows. </p><p>The barest trace of a smile crossed his face as he noticed the placement of her hands. “Good girl,” he murmured. “You’re keeping your hands still for me, just letting me touch you…I can feel you flutter around me. You’re close, aren’t you?” Saewynn let out a pleading whimper that somehow included the word yes. “You sing so wonderfully for me, dearest,” he chuckled. “It really is too bad that your song will not avail you.” </p><p>Before Saewynn could puzzle out his meaning, Aymeric had pulled his hand away from her cunt. “You…teasing…swiving...thrice-damned…<i>bastard</i>,” she growled.</p><p>Aymeric let out an impish giggle. “Saewynn, my dear, if you wish to wound my ego, you shall have to be more ingenious in your swearing.”</p><p>“I’ll show you <i>oh yess right there</i>…” Saewynn’s frustration morphed into a happy sigh as he slung her thighs over his shoulders and dragged his tongue over her cunt in a long, slow, lick. Aymeric groaned at the taste of her, and Saewynn squealed as the vibration of his voice echoed through her. </p><p>Aymeric looked up at her. “I need you to tell me when you are close, love. Can you do that for me?” he asked.</p><p>Saewynn nodded frantically. “Yes, Aymeric, anything…” she gasped. </p><p>“Good girl,” he replied as he pressed a soft kiss against her inner thigh. “Oh, and you may touch me if you wish.”  Before he had even finished his sentence, Saewynn’s hands shot down to tangle in Aymeric’s hair. She had only a second to revel in the soft strands between her fingers before he returned to his previous pursuit, kissing and licking at her folds. Saewynn’s head snapped back at the warm, wet feeling of his mouth on her. Each flick of his tongue sent levinbolts racing through her. She tugged at his hair, mindlessly urging him closer. He moaned against her, and Saewynn looked down to find Aymeric’s hips mindlessly rutting against the bed. The realization that he was enjoying this just as much as she was sent her stumbling towards her peak, and she barely managed to gabble out a warning to Aymeric. He pulled back, resting his head against her thigh while she trembled and shook and came back to herself. </p><p>Once she had calmed to Aymeric’s satisfaction, he resumed his ministrations, sliding two fingers into her. Saewynn gasped at the tingling, delicious stretch, sighing as Aymeric scissored his fingers within her. Aymeric did not let his mouth remain idle, lapping around his fingers at her entrance. Then, he let his tongue flicker over her clit, and Saewynn’s moans trailed off into a high, thin keen. Somehow, she must have told Aymeric that she was close, because once again, he withdrew his touch and watched as she struggled to pull herself back together.</p><p>When he returned, he slid another finger inside her and crooked them to brush at that spongy bit of tissue that never failed to make fire roll down her spine. After that, Saewynn’s world descended into a haze of need and pleasure and Aymeric. Aymeric brought her to the brink of orgasm and pulled her back again and again and again, until she raced along the knife-edge of her pleasure without ever quite falling off. A voice raised in a thin, breathless wail filled the room, and Saewynn realized with a distant sort of shock that the voice was her own.</p><p>Aymeric dragged his fingers over that spot within her as he slid his lips over her clit and sucked, and she let out a choked moan of his name and dragged her nails over his broad shoulders. He hissed and scrambled backwards, scrambling to pull off his breeches and smalls. Saewynn had a brief moment to admire his gorgeous, thick cock as it bobbed and leaked against his stomach before he was on her, crushing their mouths together in a bruising kiss. </p><p>“What happened to drawing it out?” she panted, even as her hands scrabbled at every ilm of him she could reach. </p><p>“<i>Fuck</i> drawing it out,” Aymeric growled. He took himself in hand and pulled one of her stocking-clad legs over his shoulder. Saewynn eagerly raised her hips, and then he was thrusting into her with a drawn-out grown of her name. </p><p>The searing, rich feel of him within her dragged Saewynn right up to the edge and dangled her over it. “<i>Aymeric!</i>” she pleaded. “Aymeric, I’m so close please please please just let me come I’ll feel so good for you…”</p><p>With a groan wrenched from the very depths of his soul, Aymeric withdrew till the very tip of him nestled in her warmth and slid back home in one smooth, unstoppable motion. Saewynn cried out at the incredible fullness, and he drank down the song of her ecstasy in deep, drugging kisses. “<i>Yes</i>, Saewynn,” he groaned, “come for me, let me feel you, you’ve been so very good for me…”</p><p>But his words went unheard as Saewynn’s orgasm sent wildfire racing through her veins. She threw her head back and screamed as stars exploded behind her eyes. Aymeric feathered kisses over her face and neck and gently ground against her, groaning as she fluttered around his cock. </p><p>Saewynn came back to herself to find Aymeric gently thrusting into her as he pushed her hair out of her face. “You feel…<i>incredible</i>,” he panted. “So tight and perfect, all for me…”</p><p>“All for you,” she echoed as she nipped at his earlobe, prompting an abortive little jerk of his hips. “I’m all yours, Aymeric, and you’re mine, now please just fuck me…”</p><p>“<i>Yes!</i>” he growled, and then he began to move, long, slow, rolling thrusts that dragged so perfectly against her walls and made her cling to him even harder. The whole time, words poured from him, telling her how lovely she was, how perfect she felt around him, how well she was taking him. Saewynn babbled praise of her own back at him, vocabulary reduced to <i>yes</i> and <i>please</i> and <i>more</i> and his name. </p><p>Aymeric shifted his hips, and his next thrust struck true into the spot that always made her scream. She clenched around him, and his grip on her thigh tightened. Saewynn knew she would have bruises in the shape of his hand in the morning, and she couldn’t bring herself to care, not when Aymeric’s hips were slamming into her like this. Not when exertion and pleasure painted a red flush across his perfect face. Not when he moaned her name like it was the holiest word in existence, more sacred to him than the Fury Herself. </p><p>Aymeric leaned down to suck a mark into the hollow where her collarbones met, and the movement bent her leg back towards her chest and let Aymeric reach even deeper inside her. He let out an incredulous, breathy laugh as she tightened around him. “<i>Fuck</i>, Saewynn, you’re so soft and strong and tight around me…I can feel you twitching under me. Are you going to come again?” Saewynn realized with a start that yes, she was going to come again. Her orgasm rose until she could practically feel it in her teeth, and she frantically told Aymeric as much.</p><p>He moaned at her words and sped his thrusts, chasing both their pleasure now. Saewynn mindlessly rolled her hips to meet him, gasping as levinbolts skittered over her skin wherever they touched. Aymeric felt <i>so fucking good</i> inside her, hot and thick and perfect, and then Aymeric slid a hand between them to rub at her clit. He barely had to touch her before her second climax washed over her, the fire pooling low in her abdomen exploding outward. She tensed around him with a low, sobbing cry containing a mix of curse words and his name. Hazily, she noticed Aymeric coming too, emptying himself into her with involuntary little jolts of his hips. The warmth of his seed spread within her as her aftershocks milked him, and then he was pulling out of her with a regretful moan. </p><p>Saewynn let herself drift for what felt like an eternity. When she finally came back to herself, Aymeric was retrieving a new set of sheets from the linen closet. She pushed herself up on one elbow to admire him, and Aymeric turned to look at her as the mattress creaked at her movement. </p><p>“Hello there, my sweet,” he said, rushing over to the bed to press a kiss to her forehead. “How are you feeling?”</p><p>Saewynn took stock of herself with a brief wiggle. “Bit sore, but the good kind of sore.” She swung her legs over the side of the bed and yelped as her knees buckled. Aymeric was at her side before she could fall, slinging one of her arms over his shoulders and helping her to the washroom. He changed the sheets while she cleaned herself, and when she emerged, he handed her a set of smallclothes and one of his shirts. Saewynn slipped out of her stockings and shrugged on the clean clothes, chuckling slightly as she saw the flash of pride that crossed his face when his shirt’s collar hung open to reveal the purple mark he had left on her neck.  </p><p>Saewynn climbed into bed while Aymeric poured her a glass of water. She gulped it down gratefully while he donned a comfortable, love-worn pair of sleeping pants and slipped under the covers beside her. Aymeric pulled her close, stroking her hair and curling himself around her. A sudden wave of exhaustion overcame her, and she nuzzled against him with a long yawn.</p><p>Aymeric smiled down at her. “I love you, Saewynn Rivers,” he whispered. “Most ardently.”</p><p>Saewynn smiled at the reminder of that day so long ago when he had first confessed his feelings to her. She turned her head and pressed a kiss to his chest, right over his heart. “I love you too, my knight,” she replied before closing her eyes.</p><p>As she drifted off, she felt him kiss her hair gently. “Sleep well, thief of my heart,” he sighed. Saewynn smiled and let slumber claim her.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>